True Love True Family
by RK.2341
Summary: Derek isn't alone like Scott and Stiles think he is. He has a family what happens when that family returns to beacon hills will everyone be able to escape the treacherous supernatural in beacon hills Derek/oc
1. Chapter 1

Together again

AN: my new story I've had this stuck in my head forever and have decided to right a story about it so yay! This will be way different than my other story. So some things to know is that Derek never killed Paige and Paige never happened instead it was Lennox the main character of this story yes The thing with Kate and Derek happened but it happened a little differently but keep reading to find out;)

HOPE YOU LIKE:)  
Characters

Name: Lennox hale

Relation: Derek's wife

Siblings: not going to tell you yet but she has two brothers and there only half brothers.

Appearance:  
\- Carmel wavy hair - hazel green eyes - 5'5 - thin full lips - oval face/little rounded

Personally: very protective and caring. She does have a temper but she's learned to control it.  
She hates turtles.

Other information: (24yrs) she is supernatural not going to tell you what yet. She also doesn't know about her siblings and doesn't know who her mother is.

Name: Talia hale

Relation: Lennox and Derek's daughter

Siblings: None at the moment;)

Appearance: - black wavy hair - hazel green eyes - 3'4 - thin pink lips - cute rounded face

Personally: she's very mature for her age and understands a lot has a temper but is also very caring like her mother.

Other information: (4yrs) werewolf a particular strange one but yeah she's a werewolf takes after her dad. And is definitely a daddy's girl

Name: Blair Martin

Relation: Lennox and Derek's best friend

Siblings: Lydia Martin

Appearance: - dark red hair - green eyes - 5'6 - full lips - oval face - little bit of freckles

Personally: very cheerful, funny and a party person very fun and loving

Other information: (23yrs) werewolf passed down by her grandfather it skipped a generation from her fathers side its very rare her family doesn't know anything about it. Grew up with the Hales.

STORY~~~~~~

"Derek! Answer your god damn phone!" I yell as I throw my phone on the couch.  
"What's Wong mommy" my daughter ask me "Nothing sweetheart your mommy's just worried about daddy" and Laura I whisper to my self.  
I haven't herd from him in almost a month and he's starting to scare me.  
"Don't worry mommy daddy's really strong he's like superman" she attaches herself to my hip as I giggle and get her ready for preschool.  
"Come on we got to go brush those teethes of yours" I say as I pick her up.  
"No mommy I'm almost five I'm a big girl I can do it by me self" she says I put he down as I watch her run to the bathroom "And your not almost five you still have six months before that" I shouted 'Knock 'knock "Come in" I say knowing exactly who it is.  
"Hey lenn" Blair my best friend walkes in with a hand full of bags a donut in her hand and her coffee in the same hand I just watch as she struggles getting in. She drops everything on the granite countertops besides her donut as she shoves the donut in her mouth and finishes eating it.  
"Thanks for the help best friend" "Welcome" I say and give her a smug smile "All done" we hear a little voice as she walks down the step.  
"Hey munchkin" Blair says "What no hey aunt Blair" she says with a laugh "Nope I see you to much I shouldn't have to say hi every time" she says with a duh tone that's my girl I laugh to my self.  
"So have you herd anything from der" Blair ask with curiosity and worry.  
"Nope" I say popping the p.  
"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine you know Derek es smart enough to know when he's got to stop" I hope Blair thinks not wanting to scare her best friend anymore.  
"Blair toy just lied for a werewolf you need to work on controlling your heart beat" I laugh "But yeah I know I'm trying not to worry to much" I say I feel I little body press against mine "I luv you mommy" "I love you more Twinkie" I say using her nickname that almost everyone called her.  
I run my hand through her hair and me and Blair continue talking.  
"So what's up with you and Ryan" I ask "Oh god he's awesome dude he took me out to dinner to blue hill dude it was amazing he was so sweets and just awesome" my friend says using the same detail she always does. I shake my head and laugh "I'm happy Blair and I better be meeting him soon so I can give my full best friend lecture" she laughs and takes a sip of her coffee.  
"Hey come with me to walk her to preschool" The best thing about New York is that everything is in a walking distance. Talia grabs her backpack and we all walk out of the apartment once where on the side walk talia reaches for my hand and we're off to pre-school

2 WEEKS LATER

"Blair make sure to watch her and call me everyday preschools at 8 so wake her up anytime between 7-7:30"  
"Len stop I know know go get your husband and make sure you kick some ass while your there there has got to be something going on for Derek to be gone this long"  
"Thank you so much Blair." I say as I turn around and look at the little girl with a sad face as she lays her body on the couch and frowns in madness. "Mommy you can't leave daddy and you can't be gone at the same time" I smile sadly as I crouch down to look at her "Listen Twinkie mommy has to go get daddy aunt Blair will be here and guess what I'm pretty sure she mite let you stay up a little passed your bed time maybe watch some movies" her eyes light up a little before darkening "But that's what me and daddy do and then a fall asleep in his lap and then he falls asleep then you BUT a blanket over us" gosh she's just so smart.  
"Yep and if I go then I can't bring daddy back and we can do that all the time..but mommy has to go me I'll be back before you know it" I push her black hair back and kiss her on the forehead "I love you" I say "Love you more" she says "I love you most"  
"I love you to the stars and back" she says as she spreads her arms out as wide as she could.  
"And I LOVE daddy to the stars and back toooooo" she says "Yep and he loves you to" I but my forehead to hers before kissing her nose and picking her up in my arms nd smuggling her to death before a start to tickle her "Mommy! Stop!"  
"Stop what this" I say as I tickle here again she burst with laughter god that's what I like to hear.  
"Okay Twinkie I've got to go"  
"Uggggg mommy be back soon" she matches her armas around my neck and nuzzles into my neck.  
"Love you pup I'll be back soon" I put her down and grab my suit case and go to hug Blair "Love you Blair I'll be back as soon as possible and hopefully with Derek" "Make sure to slap him for me and say hi to my little sis" she says and gives me a big squeeze as I leave out the door.  
God I love him and I swear to god if he has done anything stupid he's done and I will drag his werewolf ass right over to a shooting range nd let them fire round after round. And then I will most likely heal him right after. If we're going to be realistic It would probably hurt me more than him.  
I'm still just glad he's alive I would know if he wasn't I would feel it even if we're in the Sopposite sides of the country I would now that's just something that happens when your true mates. You have that bond that's the main reason I had to leave and find out what's going on Derek's emotions where crazy they were filled with sadness and anger and I know somethings up I just had to come. He's stupid enough not to call be and leave me talia and Blair worrying to death.

2 1/2 days later i arrive at beacon hills regretting not taking a plane I park over on the side and roll down the window as I take a deep breath in my eyes open glowing bright blue and purple in one eye and red in the other. I instantly know where Derek is and I go back on the road and drive right to him I feel I pain in my arm knowing that it was Derek I drive faster and faster once I reach my destination a see Derek laying on the ground. I rush out of the car and hurry over to him "Derek!" I say as I need by him a huge smile stretched across his face as he looks at me I also smile.  
"Lennox!" He says shocked and full of happiness "I would of thought you would of felt I was here you know before I was"  
"Babe there's been a lot going on"  
"I can see" I grab him as I help him up and into my car.  
"Let me see it" he roles up his sleeve and I can see blue smoke leave the wound.  
"Well that's definitely some sort of wolfspane"  
He looks at me like it the first time we meet "Come here" he says and I leen forward and he crashes his lips to mine and it's the instant spark like the first time we meet the kind of kiss that makes you want to saw wow. I pull back and do exactly that.  
"God I missed you so much" Derek says "And talia please tell me you didn't bring her it's to dangerous as much as I want to see her I would rather have her safe" "I missed you to and no I didn't" I kiss him again and pull back "I love you"  
"I love you more" Derek says "Well talia loves us to the stars and back" I say and Derek chuckles "We need to get to Scott" he says "Who the hell is scott" "I'm about to tell you a lot of things Lennox" he says and grabs my hand "Laura's dead" my heart pounds and I look at him in confusion I reach my hand up to his face "I understand" I tell him me and Derek were never good with thoughts emotions but looking at one another where an open book.  
"Ok so Scott who's he"  
"He a beta there's an power hungry alpha goifn around killing people and decided to turn someone." He answers "Ok so what's he got to do with the wolfspane bolt in your arm"  
"The argents are in town" I freeze at the statement and a growl escapes my throat.  
"Ok still"  
"He dating Chris argent she daughter"  
I chuckle "Dumbass" I say "Yep but he needs help and I need his help if I'm going to track this alpha" Derek says "Derek were you seriously going to take on this alpha all by your self" I asks anger in my voice "Yes" he says I give him a look and he just gives me one back I scoff and back out to the road.  
"Were two" I ask "Go to the school" I take I sharp turn and then grab Derek's hand in mine and lace at whand together I bring it up and kiss his hand.  
"How's Blair and talia" Derek ask "Great they miss you though talia misses your guys late night movies"  
"The ones when she falls asleep 5min in" Derek says as he clenches his arm and I let out a breath feeling what he's feeling.  
"Yep she says she misses falling asleep on your lap I miss it to" I say Derek looks up "Trust me I would do anything to go to New you're right now and just snuggle with both of you and just stay in bed watch movies with you two all day." He says with a smile. " but there's things that need to get done here like the alpha and the argents scott who doesn't know the first thing about control" Derek says with frustration in his voice "Well I'm here to help and right know your the one that need help" another shit of pain flooded through me and Derek "Man that's one hell of a bullet" I say.

We arrive at the school to see a swarm of students rush into class.

Me and Derek wait in the car.  
"I'm going to go in find this Scott dude you stay here" Derek nods knowing how good my sense are do to the fact that I'm not just a werewolf and my senses are more heightened than werewolfs "Ok be carful" I kiss him and walk toward the school I walk around the school catching a sent of a werewolf I wait till the bell rings and the students swarm the halls and I follow the boy all the way to his locker before saying something.  
"Sorry hello you must be Scott" I say holding out my arm "Yeah he is who are you" I boy with a buzz cut ask Scott takes my hand "Nice to meet you..."  
"Lennox" I say "Ok and why are you here how do you know Scott" buzz cut dude ask " ummm Derek he's in trouble and I need you to help" "Scott becomes angry why should I help you or Derek" he says in tone laced in anger "Judge much u just met me" I say "Listen Derek needs help I need help and you need are help if your going to escape the alpha or learn control" I say "Listen just come with me so we can help Derek" they both look back and forth at each other before nodding and walking with me as I walk back to the car as soon as I rear h outside I don't see any sign of Derek I curse to myself.  
I walk right back into the school to see Derek pinning some kid to a locker.  
"Derek! What the hell are you doing."  
He looks at me and starts walking toward us I notice how weak he is and go to rap and arm around him before slapping him upside the head.  
"I told you to stay in the car"  
"I was worried you took to long" as we walk out I see to shocked faces looking at use like they just saw dog fly.  
"Come on" I say to them they instantly follow me still looking at me crazy.  
As we cross the road Derek starts to get free from my grip. "Damnit" I say as he falls to the ground and I clutch my arm in pain. "Come on babe you got to get up"  
"What happened!" Buzz cut dude ask "I was shot" Derek answers "Then why aren't you healing"  
"It was a different kind of bullet" "What like a silver bullet"  
"No" I say at the same time Derek answers "No you idiot"  
"wait" scott interrupted "that what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours"

We all look to scott "Who?" derek asks slightly wide eyed.

"The one who shot you" and yup that's enough for me. That bitch is going down.  
"Come on der" i day as we lift him up and Scott tells us to get in buzz cuts car "Stiles please I just need time"  
"Why? Why are we even helping them we don't even now who she is" stiles says "Because" Derek says "You need are help what are you going to do when the alpha comes after you who found to help me and when you get out of control I'm trying to teach you Scott that why you need to figure out what bullet they used"  
"And how am I supposed to do that" Scott ask "She's an argent she's with them" Derek answers

"Fine I'll try just get him out of here" Scott says to stiles I hope in the back seat not caring that my car is still here.  
We drive for about 8 min before I ask "We're are we going"  
"To the hale house" I shut my mouth and Derek instantly locks eyes with me I ring me a knowing look.  
"You can't take us there"Derek says "I can't take you to your own house"  
"Not when I can't protect myself" he says in an angry voice.  
Stiles pulls over on the side and turns his head to look at Derek.  
"What happens when Scott dosent find your little magic bullet huh are you dying" he ask "No I have a last resort" Derek answers.  
I clinch my arm again feeling a shot of pain go through it.  
"Who the hell are you by the way" stiles ask me "I told you my names Lennox" I say "Yeah but like who are what are you doing here and how do you know Derek" he ask "Derek I'm telling the truth" I say as he give me a look.  
"I'm Derek's wife Lennox hale I came here to look for him seeing that I hadn't herd from him in a month" I say "Your what" he says with a shocked face "His wife" I say and a duh tone.  
"I mean he has a wife" Derek growls at that.  
"Yes I HAVE a wife...ever notices the ring on my finger he says and lifts his hand. Another shot of pain shot up and I grab the seat as my claws sink into it "Hey hey hey watch the seats were chick"  
"I'm sorry" I say "Seriously how are you to together your like opposites" he doesn't know how wrong he is he just doesn't know the real Derek. My Derek. "What up with that anyway are you hurt to or something" this time I look at Derek people aren't supposed to know everything about that it's kind of are secret we don't even participate in all the traditional mate things and because where true mates it's differ to more intense.  
"No she's just taking my pain away" Derek says as he looks at my hand on his shoulder trying to play it off.  
"What you can do that!" He ask In shock "Yes" Derek breaths out.

Scott calls, "Scott needs more time" stiles says bitterly before biting out. "Yeah we herd" I say Scott call a again rambling about how he was stuck at an argent family dinner.

"What am i supposed to do with him?" stiles asks exhausted

"take him somewhere. anywhere." I could hear scott from where i sat next to stiles and he sounded agitated.  
"Ok fine" stiles end the call and looks over at Derek "Your not going to believe here he wants me to take you" stiles says "Yeah we herd the animal clinic now hurry up and get us there" I say as I clinch my jaw in pain

We reach the clinic Derek's covered in sweat and the wound looks worse than ever.  
"Come on der we got to get you inside" i day as stiles gets the door open finally. We get inside and of corse my phone rings leaving Derek holding his ears and me taking it out my phone i look down to see Blair calling I lift my hand up telling Derek and stiles to give me a minute stiles throws his hand in the air and I roll my eyes and answer the call.  
"Hey Len just checking up on you" Blair says "Yeah hey Blair I'm in the middle of something right now" I say as my breath hitched.  
"Ooh I see I'm guessing you found Derek." God my friend "Yes I found him but no Blair in not having sex right now" I say still a little flustered with everything going on I really don't have time for this "Let me let me" I hear a little voice in the back round "Then i hear a big mommy!" And Derek looks over at me. I look back and are eyes lock "Mommy did you find daddy" I hear and Derek all but takes the phone from me.  
"Hey lee lee" he says into the phone "Daddy!" I hear which was loud enough I think stiles herd. Speaking of, stiles has a flabbergasted look on his face as he looks at Derek's smile on his face and makes a face of discuss.  
"How are you pup"Derek ask. I grown in pain and look over to Derek who looks like he going to pass out.  
"I'm great daddy but I wish you and mommy were here "Me to lee lee BUT right know mommy and daddy are busy so can I call you back" Derek says knowing that this isn't the right time.  
"Ok LOVE you daddy be carful"  
"I WILL love you to lee lee" and with that Derek hangs up the phone and goes to lean on the table.  
"I'm 100% so fucking confused right now" stiles says "Your dying I know that you have a wife which I still can't believe but then that what was that love you crap lee lee who is lee lee"  
"Our daughter now help me find the bone saw" I say "What the hell a daughter Derek hale has a daughter. DEREK FREAKING HALE" stiles says in non belief.  
"Yes stiles, now take that saw and cut my arm off"  
"What no I'm not doing that why dosent she do it" stiles says "She can't now do it" Derek says as he glares at stiles. I hold my arm in pain and stiles looks at me weird.  
"Is that why" he says pointing at my hand. Yes It is I wouldn't be able to saw his arm off when I'm also hunched over in pain.  
"No it's just he my husband" I say trying to play cool "Ok well I don't thing I can do this"  
"Why not" Derek hisses out "Because of the cutting of the flesh sawing of the bone and especially the blood" stiles passes out.  
"What you faint at the site of blood" Derek ask not really carrying "No but I mite at A CHOPPED OFF ARM!" Stiles yells "Ok how bout this either you chop of my arm or I chop of you head" Derek say and grabs him by the collar.  
"See this is way I can't believe you have a wife and daughter" Derek jerks him again "Ok Ok sold I'll do it ok"  
Derek suddenly jerks bending over the side of the table and spits up black blood, i rush over steadying him with one hand using the other to rub circles into the spiral tattoo between his shoulder blades that matches the one on my right hip. "Come on der you can fight through this"  
"Stiles you have to do it now" I say In a calm voice.  
"I dont-" "JUST DO IT!" derek roars "ok! OK HERE WE GO!"

I hold my breath at the sound of the saw turning on waiting for the pain to shot through my arm only to let it out when we hear "Stiles!? what the hell are you doing!"

We turn to the door way seeing scott standing there a look of disgust on his face.

Stiles lets out a slightly hysterical laugh "Oh thank god you just prevent a life time of nightmares"

"Did you get it?!" I yell at scott making him jump before handing derek the bullet

"what are you gonna do with it?" scott asks curiously

"Im gonna-gonna" derek sways suddenly falling to the floor dropping the bullet on the way

"Wake him up Scott get the bullet" I order God Derek.  
I'm also on the ground in pain as stiles slaps Derek awake Scott gets the bullet I pull my self up using he table just as Derek jumps up and grabs the bullet from Scott "What are you..." stiles ask to be cut off "Get me a lighter"  
I grab Derek's hand and provoke him to put the powder in the wound.  
He nodded his head and we both prepared for the amount of pain that we were going to ender He shoves the powder into the wound and i yelp in pain as I fall to the ground and arch my back.  
"That...was...awesome" stiles says with a fist pump in the air.  
derek glares at him and scott gapes at him while i just shake my head and chuckle fondly

"Are you ok?" scott asks warily looking down at derek as he catches his breath in the floor

"except for the agonizing pain?" he bites out sarcastically

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good heath" stiles muses

I roll my eyes reaching my hand down to help derek up he takes it with out hesitation and i smile softly at him hopefully reassuring.  
"Who are you" Scott ask stiles looks at him "Well apparently that's Derek's wife and oh guess what Derek has a kid as in he's a dad and guess what they love each other Derek hale loves" stiles says I step in "Hi yeah I'm Derek's wife and have been for 7 years and clearly you two don't know Derek at all and I would appreciate if you stop judging every little thing we tell you" I growl not daring to show my eyes seeing that the would most likely freak out and I would be judge once again "Ok yeah sorry but just wow..Derek" stiles says Scott looks angry in the corner as he decides to chime in "Ok we saved your life so now your gonna leave us alone all of us" scott says with a pointed look at me, derek follow's his gaze to me and glares full force at scott "Or im gonna go back to the argents and tell them-"

"Your gonna trust them? you think they can help you?" derek rants outraged

"Why not they're a heck of a lot nicer then you" scott shoots back.

I scoff and derek catches my gaze and looks at me with disbelief before turning back to scott "Yeah i can show you exactly how nice they are."

AN: yep that's it so far I hope you guys like Lennox and her crazy eyes. And I know Derek's like all soft and stuff but that's through Lennox and she's his wife and I just love daddy Derek so yeah I had to include talia in this which I know it's not very original to have but I just really like it you guys will be finding out what Lennox is soon please review i will have another chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Love

AN: thanks to everyone that's read my story so far. make sure to add this story to your favorites list of your really enjoying it. Please review I would love to know what you guys think.

HOPE YOU LIKE:)

We arrive at the hospital with Scott. We walk in going to the critical care unit before walking in to peter hales room someone I haven't seen in a long time.

"Who's he" Scott ask

"My uncle" Derek answers I go over and hold his hand and rest my head on his shoulder.

"One day my house caught fire eleven people inside including him and Lennox. They were the only ones that survived. But I wouldn't necessarily say he survived" Derek says the last part una hushed whisper. I shake as I think back to that night. And the nightmares that's happened after.

"Is he like you" Scott asked

"He was now he's barely even human" Derek answers

"What makes you so sure they did it?" Scott says knowing we know who he's talking about.

"They were the only ones who knew about us" derek clarifies

"So then they had a reason" scott says i turn to him mouth a gape. who says something like that? He doesn't know how damaged that left me, Derek, Laura, Peter and Blair

Derek leans forward "You tell me what justifies this scott" He says as he turns the wheel chair around revealing the brunt and lifeless face of peter I close my eyes and turn away not baring to let the memories come to surface

"No one has a reason to do that scott, just because we're different scott your still you and just because your a werewolf that shouldn't change the person you are we were accused of being monsters because of who we are we're not Scott" I say to the teenaged boy

We all turn at the shrill voice of a redheaded nurse "What are you doing here? visiting hours are over!"

"We were just leaving" derek grumbles pulling me along with him scott trailing behind us.

We all gather in the car and drive Scott home in silence.

"Bye Scott it was nice meeting you" I say as Scott walks out he just nodded his head and waved me off.

"Why'd you say that" Derek says giving me a look

"Because babe I'm trying to be nice to the kid and not scare him off" I say

"Well I don't like it" he says as he grabs my thigh. I throw him a really look

"He's barely 16 Derek...are you really jealous" I say

"I just don't like you talking to him in such a way" he says

" I talked to him how I talk to talia" I say

"He's nothing more than a pup and you now I can't control my motherly instincts" i say with a chuckle

"Good because I don't think I could control my self if one of those boys get caught checking you out I mean did you see the way stiles looked at you" I just sit there in laugh

"Well big guy you have nothing to worry about I mean I did marry you and everything"

I say as I but my hand over his and they rest on my thigh derek then pulls over In to the woods before grabbing my legs and literally throws my in the back of his car. Before throwing his self on top of me and smashing his lips on mine.  
Fire spread through my veins as our mouths moved together our lips never separating. His grip on me tightened and I let out a growl as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him roughly, Derek's arms caging me in as he pressed his body against mine. I could feel his hard muscles against my body, his back muscles moving under my hands as I slid them up his back, taking his shirt with me. Our lips parted only so he could pull his shirt over his head.  
I chuckle into the kiss he pulled away to give me a curious look "God we're such horny teenagers" I say

"That we are" he answers with a chuckle as well

"I mean was the last time we did something like this" I ask with a giggle

"2 years ago no 3 years remember it was on are way to pick up Blair when she got stranded at that bar in New Jersey" I burst out at the memory Derek does the same

"Yeah I think it when I little something like this" he says

His lips trailed down my jaw to my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses across the delicate skin. He shifted, his hand trailing down my side, fingering the hem. He pulled away, looking at me like he's done so many times, and my shirt was off before I could blink. His lips found my neck again, trailing down my shoulder to his mark. His teeth scraped the skin there, causing a moan to leave my lips, my back arching, his hand sliding up my stomach leaving goosebumps on my skin. My nerve endings were on fire with his hands on my body.  
"God it's been way to long" I say

"Yeah it has" he says with a groan

His lips trailed down my chest to my belly button, staring up into my eyes as his tongue swirled against my skin. I bit my lip so hard I thought I was going to draw blood.

"Oh, baby don't do that." He groaned, using his thumb to remove my lip from between my teeth.

"I can't help it hot stuff" I say Derek gives me a proud ego look

He looked down at me, a smile, a wholehearted smile forming on his face. He had leaned down, pressing his lips against mine be. Derek's mouth had attacked to my neck again, his stubble a rough contrast to his lips. His teeth attacked to my skin, sucking a mark on my neck. Derek's hips rolled against mine and I felt him pressing against me. Derek's hand slid down my stomach, stopping at the top of my jeans. He looked to me bringing his lips to mine as his fingers slipped into my jeans. I gasp at the feeling I look at him he's blue eyes glowing and my eyes immediately react

"Why are you so god damn beautiful" he says I gasped into his mouth as his fingers found my clit. His fingers rubbed the sensitive nub slowly, my body shuddering under his touch. His fingers slipped lower, teasing my entrance until he slipped one in. We both groaned at the feeling, staring into each others eyes. His finger began to move, starting slow but quickly picking up speed. He added a second finger and I whimpered.

"Derek I need you" i say looking up at him

"Oh trust me I need you a lot more" he says and I can't help but giggle

I grab Derek's belt and start to undo it when *ring *ring me and Derek both groan in frustration as I try to look for my phone that fell out from all the commotion. Derek hand it to me and I see blairs name once again.

"Hi" I say not particularly happy

"Who burst your bubble" she says with a laugh

"You if you must know" I say

"Oh well I'm sorry I wanted to check up on you what happened earlier is everything good now" she says with a full laugh

"Yeah Derek got shot with a wolfspane bullet but don't worry everything's fine now" I answer still not the happiest Derek looks at me still on top of me and I just roll my eyes.

"Well talias asleep and oh your not going to believe this she has a crush on this little dude in her class who claims he's Batman and all she talked about is how her fathers superman and can kick his butt but oh there the cutest he brought her flowers to day and she denied them and told me you have to keep them waiting" I burst out into laughter and Derek just growls at the thought of his little girl and a boy

"Well that's my girl I'm glad she's having fun with her friends" I tell her that must of snapped something in Derek as he goes back to what we were doing and starts to trail kisses down my stomach

"Yeah hey when do you think.." I cut Blair off when Derek's hand start sliding off my jeans

"Yeha yeha Blair well I'm going to go play to so bye" all I hear is something on the lines of Derek and sex before I end the call and arch my back into Derek's touch.

"By the way talia will never ever be doing anything even close to this" he growls as he dips his head and I feel a long wet stroke and I can't help but shutter underneath him. I grab his hair and push his head as his tongue finds my clit and a long moan escapes my mouth.  
I instantly growl as I grab Derek bring his lips up to mine before flipping him to wear he underneath me I bump my head on the roof of the car Derek cracks a smile

"It my turn to have my fun with you" I say finishing unbuckling his belt I slid it off and through it in the front and unzip his pants before shimming his jeans completely off leaving him in nothing but his underwear I run my hands all over his body I start teasing him with my tongue as I run it from his neck to the waist line of his underwear I slightly pull it down and eventually he's completely naked I run my tongue in his inter thigh and giggle when he growls in pleasure.

"I love you" I tell him and back away he growls at my tease

"Love you to now please continue" he says I laugh before looking at him

"Now now honey sex in the back of a car that's not very romantic" I say laughing at his facial expression I move my body and get back in the front seat leaving him naked in the back

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" he says

"Nope now come oh get you cute ass up here" I say

"Only if you get your cute ass back here and finish this" he says with a laugh

"Not my fault you fell for it once again" I say I've been doing this to him sense we were 15 and he still falls for it.

"Uggg at least pass me my underwear" I hand him his underwear and snatch a quick kiss and though my shirt on

"Don't worry I can't keep my hand off you" I say knowing that I won't be able to last long

"Yeah and guess what we don't have to worry about a little someone walking in on us" that was a relief I can't explain how many times me and Derek have been in the middle of something when I little someone comes knocking on the door.

"Yeah or Blair she wanted me to say hi to Lydia while I was here I haven't seen her sense she was what 12-11" I say the thought coming to mined.

"Yeah she hands out with the argent girl Allison" Derek says as he pulls his pants on and hops in the front he was about to pull on his shirt. When I grab it from him.

"Hey no covering up my eye candy" he smirks

"Well then don't stop when it's just about to get good" he says me knowing what he's talking about. He grabs the shirt out of my hand and throughs it on. I go to kiss Derek but am interrupted by a scream. I look over to Derek who has a confused look on his face

"Let's go" I say and look over at him.

We arrive at a video rental store and I see Lydia and Jackson I kid I babysat when I was around 15. Jackson yelling at some cop about how he fine I see Derek go over to Scott who's on the side of the building I nod at him as I walk over to Lydia.

"Lydia" I say as I walk up to her

"Lennox" she shouts Lydias like my little sister I was at her house like all the time and we're pretty close even though I haven't seen her in like 6 years we still text occasionally.

"Miss I'm going to have to as you to back up" in of the deputy's ask

"No it's ok" Lydia says

"What are you doing here" she ask me I ignore her question.

"Nevermind that are you ok what happend" I ask her seriously Jackson look over as me and I feel I rush of jealousy go through me I look around to see Derek on top of the roof with Scott look straight at me I roll my eyes.

"Who are you" Jackson ask me

"I'm Lennox I think I used to babysit you when you were like 8" I say

"Oh yeah I remember you'll Jackson says with a smug smile that's kind of creepy

"So are you guys dating" I ask

"Yeah" Lydia answers for me

"Do you need a ride home" I ask her

"No it's ok Jackson can take me right babe" she says to Jackson

"Sure" he answers damn what's up with his attitude

"You should stop by tomorrow" she says to me her heart rate increases as the sheriff comes over to her

"Lydia I'm going to ask you some questions ok" he tells her

"Ye..ah ok" she answers sounding shaken from the whole thing

"What did you see tonight" he ask and her eyes go wide I suspect that she saw the alpha.  
" a mountain lion" she answers

"Are you sure it was a mountain lion" the officer ask

" a mountain lion" she says again clearly the officer noticed that she was not ready to talk he stood up

"Ok well thank you Lydia I'll be back tomorrow" She just nods still in shock poor girl she probably thinks she's going crazy

"LYDIA!" I hear as Natalie Martin my second mom come over Talia being my first.

She comes over and hugs her daughter and looks up st me in surprise

"Lennox!" She says still hugging her daughter

"Hey Nay how have you been" I say using my nickname I've called her sense I could talk.

"What are you doing here is everything ok is Blair ok"

"Yeah of course everything's fine Blair's fine me and Derek are just visiting" I tell her

"Lydia come on let's go" Jackson says I watch as she nods at her mother and goes off towards Jackson something very different from what me and Blair used to go through the nurse hands Natalie something That would help Lydia. I see Derek and look back over to Natalie.

"Hey nah I got to get going but how bought I come over tomorrow and make some lunch for the three of us and we can catch up " I tell her with a smile

"Yeah of corse sweetheart I'll be looking forward to it." She answers I give her a hug before walking back to Derek's car.

I walk over to him pulling him into a hug he kisses the top of my head and we crawl into the car.

"Hey go to the school so I can pick up my car." I tell him and grab his hand

"What'd you and Scott talk about" I ask him

"The incident and how the alpha is acting unusual I mean why was it at the video store and just everything is so god damn confusing" he says getting frustrated.

"Hey listen us we do this we can do this okay you can't let this stuff get to you you strong I mean come on your superman" I say with a laugh at the end

"Thanks babe so what did you and Lydia talk about" he ask

"Not much really I was going to ask her more questions about what she saw but that asshole interrupted and man he's a dick I mean are all kids like that these days" Derek growls

"Yeah a dick who likes to check out your ass" Derek says angerly we arrive at the school seeing my car out of the 4 cars that are there.

"Hey how bout I grab my car and I'll follow you out to the house" I tell him he nods his head in agreement and I make way to my car.

About 10 mins later we pull up to the hale house Derek gets out of his car while I stay put not wanting to be near the house let alone in it. Derek looks over at me

"I'll sleep in the car" I say he starts walk towards the car and opens the door.

"Well I'm not going to sleep alone to night so come here" he say as he grabs my hand and we move to the back of the car and snuggle up to each other.

"I love you" I whisper as I drift off to sleep

"Love you to" Derek says and his arm tightens around my waist.

AN: so yay second chapter done please review I really hope your enjoying!


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner time

AN: Thank you for everyone who had added my story to there favorites list I really appreciate it.  
So here you have it the next chapter.

HOPE YOU LIKE:)

I wake up to kisses on my neck and I was not complaining.  
"Good morning" I say

"Morning babe" Derek answers

I turn my head to look at Derek not really having much room due to the fact we're in a car. I slowly kiss Derek in a passion.  
"Well I like that" Derek says and I giggle

"We should do it more often" I say still giggling

"I'm going to go check in Jackson today you should go see Lydia and see what she saw" Derek tells me

"Yeah but we're going over there for lunch today and you better be there well it's more like dinner we're going over at 3 I'll go over around 12 i think Lydia stayed home today I'll see what happens and will report back sir" I gave him a little smirk before he laughs and smiles back.

"I Love you" Derek says with softness

"I love you so much" I say back before snuggling into him.

LATER

im in my car on my way to the martins listening to me and Derek's song "wonderful tonight" by Eric Clapton and I'll I can think about is how much I wish he was in the car so we can sing it together. It's kind of like are thing I giggle as I think about are wedding night and how we danced to this song.

~Flashback~

Me and Derek walk out to the middle of the woods with people all around us as we get ready for are first dance. Derek turns to me

"You look wonderful tonight" and almost on cue the song starts to play and I can help but laugh Derek turns to me with a smile on his face and starts to sing the song

"It's late in the evening she's wondering what clothes to wear" he sings I smile as he turns to me letting me know it's my turn

"She'll put on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair" I sing and we chuckle

"And then she asks me" he sings "do I look all right?" I sing back "And I say, yes, you look wonderful tonight"  
He sings as he picks me up and starts to spin me around.

~End Of flashback~

I sing the song to myself thinking of the memory and how perfect are life was at the time. We were so young when we got married but we were also madly in love I was 15 and Derek was on the edge of 16. Cora was are junior bridesmaid and Lydia was the flower girl Laura was my bridesmaid and Blair was my maid of honer.

Ring' ring'

Blairs name flashes on my phone as I go to answer it

"Hey goldfish wazz up" I answer

"Nothin dude I'm just hanging with tali...in not interrupting anything again am I" she laughs

"No Blair your not" I state

"Yep so Ryan's coming over and going to watch a movie with me and talia" she singsongs

"Hey just keep your hands to your self with talia in the room I haven't even given my full best friend check and hes already meeting my daughter" I laugh with a little seriousness in my tone

"Oh trust me lex he's a keeper" she says and I can tell she's smiling

I pull up to the martins while on the phone with Blair

"Yep I'm walking into your house as we speak" I tell her

"It's not my house anymore and tell Lydia I said hi she probably hates me I feel bad I haven't seen them in so long" she says

"Well maybe you won't have to wait much longer I really want to see talia and I know Derek does I was thinking maybe you guys could come out for a weekend not this weekend but once we know it's safe I want you guys to some out" I tell her as I knock on the door

"Yes definitely AND maybe I could bring Ryan and introduce him" she says giggling

"Yes and maybe you can bring Ryan and introduce him" I answer

The door opens and I am welcomed with Natalie Martins face.

"Hey Lennox just in time come on in" she answers me.

"Hey Blair i just got to your moms house do you want to talk to her" I say looking at Natalie's excited face.

"Yeah of course" I hand nay the phone before giving nodding my Head telling her I'm heading up to lydias room.

Knock' knock'

I open the door to see Lydia laying in her bed

"Hey Lydia" i say in a soft voice

"Lennox! Omg" she says in a slurred voice

"Hey so about what you saw last night..."

"What about it"

"Well what exactly do you think you saw lyd" I ask her

"A mountain lion" she says a little dazed

"Ok well..."

Knock knock

There was a knock on the door and the boy with a Buzz cut walks in

He gives me a confused look before pointing at me

"Ok well lyd I'm going to go down stairs and help with dinner" I say

"Wait whaaat" Buzz cut says

"Ok len" she says and starts to play with her hair

I turn to stiles "She took some pills so she's a little out of it" i say and walk over to the door

"And keep the door open" I say before walking down stairs.

"Honey that would be great" I hear Natalie say

I walk into the kitchen and pop open the refrigerator door

"Blair I'm so happy for you I love you and I would like to talk to you more" Natalie says still talking to Blair

"K love you bye" she ends the call and turns to look at me

"Talia is so cute" she says to me

" Yeah I mean little demons are cute" I say with a chuckle

"No like really good job Lennox I still can't believe how old you and Blair have gotten it seems like yesterday you we running around naked" she says in deep thought

"I wish...but I'm happy where I've gotten and Blair and everyone we all live a great life that I'm very thankful for" I say as I start grabbing food from the fridge

"So how about we make tacos tonight" I say as Natalie starts laughing we all know the great taco story from when me and Blair were young.

~flashback~

"Just put it in the oven" Blair tells me

"Ok fine" I say as I stuff the taco shells and taco meat in the oven.

"Wait do we put stuff on the meat I've seen your mom do that before" I say to my best friend

"Ok sure" she grabs the taco sauce and pores it on the meat in the over

"Great now let's cut the tomatoes"

We both grab knifes and starts cutting up tomatoes and lettuce.

1 hrs later

"BLAIR YPU FORGOT ABOUT THE TACOS" i shout as the fire alarm goes off through the house

Lydia came rushing down the stairs

"What going on sissy" she ask

"Lydia go back upstairs"

"WHAT DO YOU MENA ME YOUR THE ONE THAT PUT THEM IN THE OVEN" she shouts at me

"Open it" she tells me

"I open the oven to be met with flames" I turn to Blair

"GET WATER" i yell at her

She grabs a bowl fills it with water and throws it on the fire the flames get bigger and I scrabble a crossed the floor.

"BLAIR!" I see her grab a fire extinguisher

"HOW DO TOU WORK THIS THING" she says and throws it at the fire

"Dumbass you don't just throw it at it" i say

I grab a bag of flour and shake it out of the fire and through a towel over it.

"OH THANK GOD" Blair says as she sees the fire go out

"NO THANK ME" I say to her I Begain to laugh and look over at her

"Why did tu throw he fire extinguisher at it" i say still laughing

"I panicked"

~end of flashback~

Ever sense then i make fun of Blair and every time something goes wrong I as her if she has a fire extinguisher to throw on it and every time I make tacos everyone takes extra precocious to make sure I don't burn down the hole house or building

"Tacos sound great" Natalie says

"But let me handle the oven and stove" she tells me and I chuckle

"Sounds good to me" I tell her

"So will Derek be joining us" she ask me

"Yes he will be he should be here around 3" I tell her

"How is he with talia" she ask me

"Oh my god he's amazing he really is he was just meant to be a father" I tell her

"Well I need to see talia I don't think I've seen her sense she was born" she tells me while pointing a finger at me in a motherly way

"Well she sure has grown up" I say thinking about my little girl

I hear loud stomps going down the stairs to see buzz cut leaving in a hurry

"Hey where you going you should stay for dinner" I tell him

"Well I really got to get going cause there's like this thing that Scott needs to see and I don't know where he's at and feel like I should go like now so I would love to but like yeah" he rambles out

"Nonsense what ever Scott needs he can figure it out or wait so sit and tell me about your self buzz cut" I say as Natalie goes upstairs to get Lydia

"Umm well I play lacrosse and stuff" he says

"Yeah I knew that I've seen you in your jersey...so how long have you liked Lydia" I ask him

"Umm how long have you been with Derek HALE" he ask

"So is that a yes that you like Lydia"

"Ummm yeah no maybe how about you" he say

"Well you didn't really ask a yes or no question and neither did I but me and Derek have been dating sense I was 14" I told him

"WHAT! Wow! That's a long time to be with someone and like Derek really you seem so like nice" he tells me

"Thank you I guess, but trust me once you get to know Derek you'll see what I see and once you get to know me you'll see that I may not be as nice as you think"

"I'll keep that in mind" he says giving me a questionable look"

AN: short chapter but I felt bad about not updating in so long so yeah but hopefully I will be updating soon! 


End file.
